Businesses spend hundreds of thousands of dollars marketing their products every year. As part of this marketing budget, many companies choose to host events or meetings that center around their products and services. Some of these meetings are targeted to customers, such as user's conferences or product launches. Others are targeted toward sales professionals, such as sales conferences. For those in charge of meeting and event programs, there is continuing pressure to justify the expense of such events by demonstrating how effective the meeting or event was in relation to the overall corporate goals.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.